The Experiment
by tinkinama
Summary: Jimmy gets a phone call from Rick. Things happen. Terri doesnt exist! Enjoy! Ps- dude on dude action and oocness.
1. Chapter 1

~ On the phone ~

Rick: Jimmy, can you come over ?

Jimmy: Sure, Rick.

They hang up.

20 minutes later…..

Jimmy was let into Rick's house.

J: What you wanted me to come for?

R: Do you want something to drink?

J: Uh, sure.

R: (gives him his drink) Here you go.

Jimmy drinks it all while Rick watches with a grin on his face.

J: Now, what….(slurring) what's going on?

R: Oh, just an experiment.

J: What the…..(passes out)

When Jimmy wakes up, he panics and tries to move. He is restrained.

R: Oh Jimmy. Are you okay?

J: What the hell is going on here?!

R: You're the variable in my experiment and I'm the control.

J: What?

R: See Jimmy Brooks, I drugged you and tired you to a chair so you wouldn't escape.

J: (struggling) WTF? WHY?!

R: Because I'm attracted to you in the worst way. And I just couldn't help myself.

J: Let me go!

R: (comes closer to him) Not until the experiment is finished. Now let's get started, shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

Rick kisses a unwilling Jimmy. Jimmy bites Rick's bottom lip. Rick pulls away.

R: (laughs) I like it rough.

Rick sits in J's lap.

R: (whispers in his ear) You want know my hypothesis?

J: (turns head) No.

R: My hypothesis is that I can make you cum….without using my hands.

Jimmy shudders in fear and curiosity. Rick grinds his crotch against Jimmy's.

R: You like that?

J: (bites lip) No! Why me?!

R: Because you like (kisses his neck) me (rips open his shirt) too. (lightly bites his nipple)

J: (moans in pain/pleasure) I was just being nice to you.

R: And now I'm being nice to you.

J: (shouts) I DON'T WANT THIS!

R: (sucks lip) Well your dick says different.

J: You're sitting on it!

R: Clever Jimmy clever. (eyes water) Please Jimmy let me have this. I am enamored with you. I think (chokes) I fucking LOVE YOU!

Jimmy was speechless. He looked into Rick's green tear-filled eyes and sighed.

J: I'm not in love with you but….I'll give this a try.

Rick filled with happiness, kissed Jimmy passionately. Jimmy responded just as much.

J: (pulls away) Damn you are a good kisser. (pauses) Do you want to continue with this?

R: (nods) I want you to fill the whole inside my heart with your body.

J: (grins) Such a poet. But can you untie me first? I want to touch you too.

Rick releases Jimmy from his restraints. They begin to make-out furiously towards Rick's bedroom. Rick pushes Jimmy on the bed and straddles him. Rick sucks on one nipple and then the other. H ventures lower to Jimmy's jeans. There are huge bulge in front of him.

J: Baby, you don't have to rush.

Rick hesitantly unzipped J's jeans and took them off. Then he pulled off his boxers. A hard big black dick dripping with pre-cum was in his face.

R: (in awe) Beautiful.

J: (chuckles) Thank you?

R: I want you to talk dirty to me.

J: Okay.

Rick sucks the head, tasting his lover's cum.

J: You love sucking on my big black juicy dick, don't ya?

Rick nodded while trying to fit more into his mouth.

J: I bet you want me to come in your mouth huh?

Rick nodded again getting half of Jimmy's dick in his mouth. His erection was painfully caged inside its khaki prison.

J: Sorry to disappoint ya, but I'm cumming on your face.

Rick came in his pants when he said that.

Jimmy pushed Rick on the bed. He started to jack off aiming at Rick's face. Rick eagerly waited. Then Jimmy came.

J: You liked that?

R: (licking J's cum) Yeah.

J: Oh shit. You look so fucking sexy doing that.

R: (sucks on fingers) What about this?

J: (moans) Don't start nothing you cant finish.

R: (pleads) Fuck me please!

J: Hold on baby. I'm not done yet with foreplay.

Jimmy takes off Rick's shirt, leaving him in his cum-stained tight pants. J pulls Rick to him and they make-out again. J's hands cups Rick's firm ass. J gets hard again and so does Rick. They grind their dicks together.

R: (whispers in his ear) Please I can't take this anymore!


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy kisses Rick again with tongue. Then he takes off Rick's pants and rips off his briefs.

R: Omg! I cant believe you!

J: I'm sorry baby. I got carried away. (kisses him) Am I forgiven? (grabs his ass)

R: (moans) Mmmhmm. Talk dirty to me again.

J: (growls) I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk straight for a week.

R: (legs wrapped around his waist) Jimmy!

Jimmy gets some lube out Rick's drawer. He puts some on his dick. Then he tied a piece of cloth around it.

J: No cumming before me. You ready?

R: Fuck yes.

J pushed the head of his dick into Rick's entrance. Rick's eyes brim with tears. Jimmy kisses both of his emerald eyes. J goes in deeper and Rick screamed in pain. J subdued him with his lips. Then he put the rest of him in. Rick's eyes glazed over in pleasure as Jimmy was hitting his prostate with his long thrusts. He came minutes later inside Rick.

J: (kisses him) Ready to cum now?

Rick could only nod. Jimmy untied the cloth. An explosion of cum got on the both of them.

R: (embarrassed) I'm sorry!

J: (gets off the bed) Don't worry about it. We need to take a shower anyway.

R: (does the same) Okay.

Rick walks towards his bathroom.

J: (grabs him from behind) I'm going to fuck you again in the shower. (pinches his nipples) You want that?

R: (arches his back) YES!

J: (slaps him hard on the ass) Well get your sexy ass in there!

THE END!

Thanks for reading! This was my first story. Please review!


End file.
